That Stupid Little Girl
by AMuggleBornSlytherin
Summary: Claws – that s the first thing she saw. Oh, and the terrifying red eyes, and the sharp teeth, and the unmistakably abnormal large black wolf that came along with it. ( A progress story of a "Teen Wolf" OC: Sofia Rios )
1. The Beginning

Claws – that´s the first thing she saw.

Oh, and the terrifying red eyes, and the sharp teeth, and the unmistakably abnormal large black wolf that came along with it.

And let´s not forget the strong and _very_ uncomfortable pain that… whatever _that_ was did when its fangs pierced into her shoulder – she screamed like a banshee.

But as it turns out, it doesn´t matter how loud you shout, when you´re at a park in the middle of the night it´s code for "attention all monsters, do whatever you want, no one is going to help the very stupid little girl who decided that a late night scroll would be fun"!

Sofia hit the ground quickly, inching at the pain of a sprained knee. She tried to fight off the beast hovering above her, knowing that this bite would most likely kill her if he didn´t stop piercing his teeth into her. **"Get off!",** she screamed again, this time grabbing a nearby rock and hitting it square in the head as strong as she could. And you know what? It actually worked, that beast actually let go of her shoulder! She would have laughed if she wasn´t in so much pain.

The "stupid little girl" turned her head to that monstrous animal, even though the rock had managed to knock him away, he was still looking; it almost seemed like he was studying her, _why_ she didn´t know.

It growled, circling her like she was the prey (and to be honest, she kind of was). And well, to say that she was scared was an understatement – she was fucking terrified; she swore her whole skin had turned pure white from such a fright.

Sofia started crawling away, but the wolf just kept coming closer and closer. That dance soon ended though when she felt a tree hitting her back, _"No way out now, stupid little girl!"_, that monster seemed to say as he growled.

She shook her head; No, this was _**not**_ the way she was going to die! Maybe in her sleep, or in her last moments with close family and friends by her side, or during mind blowing sex! _Literally!_

Any of those options would be preferable to being mauled by a monster of her worst nightmares!...

She tried to calm herself (to no avail) and studied her environment: rocks, sticks, and a few leaves. Or, basically, _**nothing that would help her! **_"Fuck me!", she spat under her breath, and was it her or did she hear the creature chuckle? Anyway, it wasn´t her main priority right now. So, she stared at the monster before her, those sinister red eyes keeping the hold.

This was the end, wasn´t it? She couldn´t talk her way out of this, and fighting would be useless since they both knew who was going to win the match. But even so, not sure if it was the adrenaline or the survival instinct talking, she refused to give up without a fight. When he was close enough, she punched it right in the nose! _Yeah,_ stupid decision to anger the beast further, isn´t it? But what else could she do?!

It whimpered, but did not stepped back or showed any signs of giving up. _"Yep.",_ she thought, _"I´m dead meat.",_ she closed her eyes then, not wanting to see its fangs as it went for her neck. But after a few minutes, she started to find it odd that her neck was still intact.

Her eyes opened slowly, revealing the big black beast still before her. Once again, its eyes seemed to be studying her… Sofia wanted to ask why, but she kept her mouth shut, she was afraid she would awake him from whatever trance it was and kill her.

The monster came closer, and she stayed paralyzed, _"What the fuck is he waiting for?",_ she thought, and began to curse in her mother tongue over and over. It sniffed her dark hair, and looked again at her eyes; she couldn´t help herself. "Are you going to kill me or…?", it chuckled! Yes, it really looked like he had chuckled! "´Cause if not I have more important things to do—"

The beast growled, shutting her up right away; he looked pleased at the sign of submission. It then backed away, his eyes never drifting apart from hers. The stupid little girl realized then that_** that**_ was a promise – he would come back.

When the beast seemed to be out of sight, she used all of her strength to get on her two feet, and with a sprained knee began to limp away from the park and into civilization. With her new condition she ranged a lot of bells, and luckily someone called 991when she blacked out on the streets.

She doesn´t remember much after that, only waking up in a hospital bed with her mother holding her hand. She was worried sick, already shouting at her that the New York streets were too dangerous for a teenage girl; apologizing right after for having that stupid fight that made her leave the house. Sofia smiled softly, kissing her cheek and saying "I´m sorry too" to her hair. She felt physically sick for making her mother get this worked up about her.

A few cops came by, asking question about what happened; she told them a wolf attacked her, and if it wasn´t for the bite mark still very much visible, they wouldn´t have believed her. _"Wolfs in New York__**? **__Well, that´s just preposterous!"_, and to be honest, that had been a lie too. What had attacked her hadn´t been a wolf, Sofia knew what a wolf looked like, and that wasn´t one! She would even call it a monster, but then they would call her insane and put her in an asylum. And she has seen way too much "American Horror Story" to feel safe in one of those places.

But one thing was for sure; that beast had made a promise, he would come back. And those red eyes… Sofia had never felt more afraid in her entire life.

* * *

_Hey, guys!_

_This will be a small "fanfic" of a Teen Wolf´s OC of mine; basically it will be a report on Sofia´s first week as a werewolf and how she moves to Beacon Hills._

_It´s kind of a project really, it´s a character I would like to roleplay on Tumblr but I´m not too sure yet. I was thinking maybe you guys could give me your thoughts as the story progresses?_

_Anyway, thanks for reading and remember, I´m always open to reviews!_


	2. Day Two

She started noticing the changes as soon as she got home; hearing every single conversation in her building was a warning sign, the walls weren´t that thin. Not to mention that the smells of her neighborhood started to get a lot stronger, more than usual anyway.

But things got a lot freakier when she went to school though.

She could smell the small coffee stain in her math teacher´s shirt, knew that the kid sitting next to her had strawberry flavored gum in his back pocket (which he told her that he didn´t have; that lying little–), or that Miss Perfect needed to be more thorough in cleaning her mouth, Sofia could smell the traces of semen from her boyfriend´s dick (or anyone from the football team).

Also, the teacher´s "private" conversation about who is the most fucked up kid in school got her attention, turns out the winner was Sam Davis from a year above her, he slept with both his French and Science teacher – _at the same time. _

Go Sammy.

Safe to say, these changes were not a normal thing when you get bitten by a wolf; except, _what _bit her wasn´t a wolf…

As the morning passed, she noticed that her sprained knee started to heal quite fast. By the end of the day, it was completely healed! Her suspicions grew.

When she arrived home, she went to the bathroom and locked the door. There, Sofia slowly unwrapped the bandages of her shoulder; no trace of it was found. It was like that monster had never attacked her in the first place, like the whole thing had been a horrible nightmare – but she knew better.

She searched the web, hit the books, whatever means of research she could find; she needed to know. And after almost two hours of researching the symptoms of her "disease", she knew there was no other explanation; it had to be Lycanthropy. "That´s just fucking great…", if she wasn´t nervous before, she sure was now.

Especially with the appearance of the full moon this Friday.

* * *

_Hey again!_

_Yeah, this is a short chapter, but I promise I´ll update tomorrow with a new one! :)_


	3. Day Three - Part 1

Her dreams, no, pardon me, _**nightmares **_had been horrible that night.

She dreamt that she was in that park again, but it seemed that a huge fog had taken over it. Like it couldn´t get any less creepier…

Sofia heard him howling, that monstrous creature that had bit her. She turned her head rapidly, spotting two very familiar red eyes in the darkness, she paralyzed in fear.

The wolf growled, stepping out of the shadows with a menacing posture, the fangs being mixed with the overflowing saliva. There was no doubt about it, he had come to finish the job.

It was about that time she decided to run for her life; she preferred not being eaten alive, thank you very much.

Sofia wasn´t sure how fast she was going, or where she was heading for that matter, all she knew was that she needed to run to stay alive. But no matter how many branches she ripped from her way, no matter how many times she turned left and right, she could _always_ feel him. Right behind her, like he knew all the moves she was going to make.

It was too much for her, she just needed to get away from him, to be rid of him!

And so, she jumped. There was a lake nearby, she didn´t even think twice, she just jumped right into the water. The cold and darkness that filled it was a welcoming atmosphere to being chased by a large wolf.

Sofia felt… _safe_, not wanting to resurface anytime soon. The obscurity and dept of the lake were a blanket of comfort; the bubbles of air just kept flowing and flowing out of her, and she couldn´t give less of a damn that she was about to die in such a way – a strange sense of peace filled her lungs.

But as she closed her eyes, all she could see was her mother. What would she scream at her if she saw what she was doing; how heartbroken she would be if Sofia gave up like that.

She stretched out her arms, now fighting to get to the surface.

A long breath was met when she found air, opening her eyes to reveal that she was, in fact, in her school´s swimming pool. _How in the fuck did she get there?_

Sofia, confused and nervous about people finding her in such a state, quickly fled the scene. Yes, she walked down two blocks, soaked wet, with nothing but a pair of black shorts and a Pikachu t-shirt, climbed her long outside stairway and managed to get into her bedroom window.

Call it what you want, but that takes commitment in deceiving your mother that you were in bed all night!

Then her alarm clock rang, "It´s seven and thirty already?", she mumbled, and shook her head. How long had she been out?

After a few more minutes of calming herself, she went to get herself dry and prepare for another day; in which she tried not to lose her temper and "accidentally" kill someone.

* * *

_Like I promised, a new chapter! :D_

_"Day Three" will have three parts, the two other ones will be posted Wednesday and Thursday. Leave your thoughts in reviews of what you think!_


	4. Day Three - Part 2

"Accidentally" _not_ kill someone is harder than she previous thought. Especially when you have Miss Perfect right next to your locker; making out with the hottest guy in school that was better off without her… And surprise, surprise! As soon as Sofia opens her locker, it is revealed to be filled with whipped cream. All it takes is a small glance to the anorexic Barbie to know she _did_ it; that hideous chuckle kind of gave her away.

And right then, all she sees is **red.**

She forcibly separates the pair, basically throwing the muscular jock to the other side of the hall (who knew such a petite girl had so much strength?); her right hand going straight to Miss Perfect´s neck. She tosses her against the lockers, the impact making the school´s main whore hit her head hard; Sofia glees as she whimpers in pain.

Her fingernails start to grow, and she can feel her canines get a lot sharper; she growls instinctively, and the pathetic little girl starts to actually cry! She chuckles loudly, and digs her nails deeper; but all she wants to do right now is pierce her fangs into her neck and rip her apart. Sofia can almost feel it, how the skin would feel beneath her teeth, the taste of her blood flowing in her mouth – and she was so **hungry. **

But then, she saw herself, right through Hayley´s eyes: hers were bright yellow, the canines became fangs and were mixed with saliva of anticipation to biting through her fragile skin. Sofia became disgusted with herself – she looked like a monster. _**The same beast that had bit her.**_

She immediately let go, Hayley went to the floor whimpering and sobbing, diverting her look from Sofia as quickly as possible. "I-I´m sorry…", she apologized, and if this had been a different scenario she would have celebrated as loud as possible, but now it just felt wrong. "I-I won´t do it again! P-Please just don´t hurt me…"

"I—"

"The hell is wrong with you?!", looks like Ken had finally grown some balls and stepped in, pushing Sofia aside and kneeling besides Hayley. "The fuck! Did you just try to kill her? Baby, are you alright?"

She stepped back from the pair, realizing that she had almost killed someone! If she hadn´t snapped from the trance she would have ripped her throat apart, and _enjoy_ it.

Sofia looked around nervously; the hallway filled with students had seen the whole commotion, and she could smell _fear_ from all of them. "I´m sorry.", she said abruptly, looking down at Hayley, "I´m sorry I attacked you, I´m so sorry—"

"Just leave!", her boyfriend screams, "Can´t you see how upset she is? God, Rios, the fuck were you thinking?"

"I wasn´t, I-… I´m sorry… I´m sorry…", she mumbles, but everywhere she turns all she sees is judgmental looks. And she couldn´t blame them – she had almost killed someone. And she would have enjoyed the taste of the flesh in her teeth…

Sofia was afraid of herself; and if she was this short-tempered now, she couldn´t even imagine how she would be the night of the full moon.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter as well! :D Let me know what you thought on the reviews._


	5. Day Three - Part 3

They called her mother (of course they did) and right now she was having a "little chat" in the Principal´s office. The school had a strict "no fighting" policy (but of course they ignored it when the rich kids did it), and (of course) Miss Perfect and her boy toy went to tell the Principal what Sofia had done.

She couldn´t blame them, really. If she was in their shoes she would´ve done the same; she had tried to kill her… What she did was worse than anything Hayley had done to her in the past. … _Maybe._

Her mother left the room hastily, and her expression (oh but of course) showed nothing but anger.

"_Mãe_1—"

"_**No.**_", Carla stops her right there, raising a hand to shut her up. "Don´t talk.", the expression of disappointment made Sofia devastated. "Let´s go."

She got up from the chair right away, following her mother like she had her tail between her legs. They entered the car quickly, but Sofia could still hear the snickers and petty laughs from outside, looks like Hayley had spread the message of her expulsion.

She turned to look at her mother, she still showed that fuming expression – she really did it this time. Carla turned on the car, and rapidly left the school property; Sofia could swear her mother´s eyes were turning red. "Why?", she asked suddenly, "What in God´s name possessed you to do such a thing? To-… To attack Hayley in such a… Want to know what she told the Principal? That you were going to bite her, Sofia! That you were going to eat her or-...", she sighed angrily, "And she had witnesses! Oh yeah, her boyfriend went down there with her, and the rest of the school could back her up as well! I mean, oh my God, Sofia! _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!..._ And the funny thing is – _you got lucky_. Yes, Sofia, being expelled from that school was actually a good thing! Because you could´ve gotten a lot worse, oh yes, Hayley could have gone to the police! Tell them that you tried to kill her! And she would have gotten her way, trust me, she would have!", she stayed silent for a few minutes, possibly to get some air. "Well?", she turned to her daughter, "Aren´t you going to say anything?"

Sofia played with her shirt, not looking at her mother in the eye. "You told me to stay quiet."

Carla hit the brakes, stopping abruptly in the middle of the street. Fortunately, they weren´t any cars behind them, otherwise she was sure her mother´s sudden action would have caused an accident.

"_Foda-se! Estás a gozar comigo, Sofia Margarida Rios?! Oh meu Deus, tu és incrível! O QUE TE DEU PARA AGIRES ASSIM?! MEU DEUS, SANTA NOSSA SENHORA, TU ÉS INCRÍVEL! QUERIAS SER EXPULSA DA ESCOLA, ERA? OH MEU DEUS, NÃO POSSO! __**NÃO POSSO!**_2_**"**_**,** She was shocked, her eyes widening little by little as her mother spoke louder and louder. She had never seen her lose her temper like this; shouting at Sofia in their mother tongue and actually swearing in front of her. She was really pissed.

Carla counted one to ten, taking very long breaths in between, trying desperately to not murder her daughter right then and there. "_Desculpa._3_"_, Sofia muttered under her breath, this time her mother turned to hear. "I´m sorry I did what I did. I-… I wasn´t thinking, I just snapped! And I´m really sorry I got kicked out of school, I know how hard you work and how you want a better future for me here and… I´m just really sorry, okay?", her eyes were watering now, and she really did mean her apology. Her mother had two jobs just so they could have a roof under their head; she had went to a lot of trouble to put her into that school and now… And now Sofia had fucked it all up. "I´m sorry I messed up."

Her mother was still quiet, and Sofia thought the worst. That maybe there was no way of apologizing for this, that her mother would always be disappointed, that she would never smile at her again, or laugh, or hug, or comfort her when she needed the most, or—

"It´s okay.", Sofia felt her mother´s hand caressing her hair, she automatically looked up and the expression of disappointment was now gone, replaced with one more soft and understanding. "Everyone messes up every now and again… Just don´t do it again, okay?"

"Okay…", she nodded, and was rewarded by a small kiss on her forehead; her mother´s kisses were always very soft and soothing.

"I´m sorry I snapped at you.", Carla whispered into her hair, and kissed her once again.

"It´s okay.", Sofia answered and smiled up at her, hoping that—

"You´re grounded though."

Damn.

* * *

_Another chapter! Yeah, I´m sorry it wasn´t uploaded yesterday, I was busy with some stuff and I had to finish up some things and well I forgot to upload it! :´D Yeah, I´m stupid; sorry about that._

_1 "mother" in portuguese_

_2 Translation: "Fuck! Are you kidding me, Sofia Margarida Rios?! Oh my God, you´re unbelievable! WHY DID YOU ACT LIKE HTAT?! OH MY GOD, SAINT MARY, YOU´RE UNBELIEVABLE! DID YOU WANT TO GET EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL, DID YOU? OH MY GOD, I CAN´T! **I CAN´T!"**_

_3 "I´m sorry" in portuguese_


	6. Day Four - Part 1

Tomorrow was Friday.

Tomorrow was fucking-full-moon-turning-into-a-possible-homicida l-werewolf Friday!

"Oh God…",Sofia rubbed her hands into the messy sheets, she was sweaty and couldn´t sleep. Knowing what was going to happen tomorrow was stressful enough to make her awake the whole night.

Well, wake up every half hour. And it was starting to get annoying.

"Only five thirty?...", she mumbled as she looked at her clock, sighing heavily and finally deciding to get out of bed. She wasn´t getting any sleep anyway; and so, she went to the bathroom. A nice shower was the thing she needed.

A cold and long shower, to be specific. Sofia saw that did calm her nerves, the wolf inside of her somehow backed down the moment the freezing water hit her skin.

The "animal side" (or whatever that´s called) was becoming restless. It wanted to be let out, to run free and—

_Her fingernails start to grow, and she can feel her canines get a lot sharper; she growls instinctively, and the pathetic little girl starts to actually cry! She chuckles loudly, and digs her nails deeper; but all she wants to do right now is pierce her fangs into her neck and rip her apart. Sofia can almost feel it, how the skin would feel beneath her teeth, the taste of her blood flowing in her mouth – and she was so hungry._

"**No!**", she hit the wall, waking up from the horrible trance. She was so scared; why did she remember that? Worst, why in God´s name she enjoyed remembering wanting to tear Hayley´s skin off?

Whatever did this to her… He should´ve killed her instead. This was not her. This… This beast that was inside of her; the thing that monster had put in her! **She was not a rabid dog goddammit! **

And her mother… God, what would happen if she found out about this? Would she call the police?... Or kill her right there?...

_Or would Sofia lose control and attack her first?_

She left the shower, this wasn´t working anymore.

* * *

All washed up and dressed in a new set of pajamas, Sofia decided to do some research. Yes, she was grounded, and couldn´t use the computer or watch TV till her mother would said so; meaning, two to three weeks. But this was an emergency case, and her mother wouldn´t wake up till seven, which means she still had forty five minutes.

She researched chains, maybe some strong ones could hold her down for the night. And yes, she did try to find some silver ones; but turns out the amount she wanted would cost her whole college fund… Just some stronger ones then.

And look at that, there was a hardware store not far from her house; maybe things were starting to look better for her.

"What are you doing up?", wow, it was only six thirty! What the hell she was doing up?

"_Mãe!_", she closed her laptop quickly, looking at her mother with a surprised look. "I-ah… What are _you _doing up?", yes, derailing the conversation, worked 20% of the time.

"I couldn´t sleep.", it worked! There is a Go- "Were you on the computer?", Damn.

"Ah… I was...", first rule of lying, be plausible. "…Just looking?", and Sofia broke it in the first five seconds.

"Were you now?", Carla got closer, placing her left hand right above the laptop´s cover. "Then why did I hear you typing?"

"Well, maybe what you heard wasn´t my typing, but me on the shower?"

"A shower?", her mother raised an eyebrow, glancing at her bed sheets curiously. "They seem… sweaty.", she immediately moved her hand to her daughter's forehead; her expression seemed worrisome. "You´re warm… Sofia, do you have a fever?"

"What? No, no, I´m fine mom.", she grabbed her mother´s hand, moving it quickly away. "Seriously, you worry too much. I was just having a bad night, got tired of not sleeping, and went to take a shower."

"And then you went to your computer."

"Yes, and then to my computer… Oh, no, I-…", God, her mother could play her good. "Manipulation does not suit you, mom."

"Manipulating? _Me?_ No, Sofia, all I did was take interest in my daughter's wellbeing. It´s not my fault you can´t stick with your lies.", she chuckled, "Turn it off. And let this be an example. Because, the next you lie to me, your punishment is going to last a lot more than three weeks."

"Ah… A month?"

Carla shook her head, and smiled deviously. "Try a year."

"A year?! B-But what about my tv shows?! My Avengers! _**MY TOM HIDDLESTON?!**_", Sofia wanted to cry. "…You´re cruel."

"I know. One of my best qualities.", she smiled again and left the room. "Breakfast is done in ten minutes!", Carla yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine!", she shouted back. And luckily, she had already written down the hardware´s address. Now, all she had to do was buy the chains and find a place to stay the night…

This wasn´t going to be easy, was it?

* * *

_Leave your thoughts in the reviews; hope you liked it. :)_

_Working on the next chapter right now, hoping I´ll be able to upload it tomorrow._


	7. Day Four - Part 2

"_Okay, focus – chains. You need chains. Just say, "Hey, mister. Look, I´m going to need some chains. Here´s the money.", that´s it. You then grab them and walk away. There´s not a law saying seventeen year olds can´t buy chains!... Is it? Oh my God, what if it is? Oh my God, I can´t spend the night in jail! What if my mom finds out? Oh God, she´s going to make me wish I stayed in jail, isn´t she? OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod", _this and other interesting thoughts crossed through Sofia´s mind as she walked down to the hardware store.

Being nervous was an understatement, she was panicking! Expecting the worst case scenario, multiple versions edition.

And she still hadn´t found a place to chain herself in; she couldn´t do it at home, she could get loose and hurt her mother… So, where should she go?

Sofia bit her lip, maybe abandoned warehouses were the wisest choice right now. _Where_ they were exactly, she didn´t know, but she would find them! As quickly as possible, preferably.

She turned another left corner, and was rewarded by the sight of the hardware store. It was an ordinary little shop, with a lot of chains to her delight. Maybe things wouldn´t turn out so bad. … Hopefully.

She entered quietly, noticing there weren´t a lot of customers inside; _"Good, not a huge crowd to witness this.",_ she thought and started searching for chains, getting dirty looks from an old lady. God, what did she thought she was buying them for? She had a dirtier mind than she did apparently…

She decided to pick the ones with a stronger hold, and longer. Oh, and look at that, a dog collar! "Perfect.", she said happily, and took it. Now, the hard part.

She placed them on the counter and put on a big smile, "So, how much is it?"

The man frowned, looking at the chains with interest. "Why does a girl like you need so many chains?"

"Ah…", great, this is what she feared. Why couldn´t people just mind their own business? "I have a dog."

"A dog?", he raised an eyebrow, not believing her for a second.

"It´s a big dog.", she added, though that didn´t seem to help her either. "Why do you think I need a collar as well? _What?_ You actually think a girl like me is going to chain herself to a wall? God, I don´t know what kind of porn you watch, but that isn't my style. I prefer a nice warm bed with a lot of candles; it´s more romantic that way. ", the man blushed, and she couldn´t help but grin. "Look, just give me the price and I´ll pay."

"Fine. It´s twenty five dollars.", Sofia took out the money from her purse, getting her things in her backpack as quickly as possible. "We have bags, you know."

"It´s faster this way, and discrete. Don´t want half of New York think I have masochism sex as well.", she smiled up at the man, his expression changing to annoyance. "By the way, do you know any abandoned warehouses nearby?"

"Get out."

* * *

Well, that didn´t turn out so bad. She expected worse, honestly; and hey, she had her things. So, now all she had to do was research for abandoned buildings… God, having this double werewolf life was exhausting, couldn´t she just have a little bit of peace?

"Dammit!", apparently not, she had lost her keys – _her only keys._ She checked everywhere, in her back pocket, in her backpack, and even inside her shoes. But they weren´t anywhere! "They must have fell from my pocket when I was walking home… God, why? Why do I have the worst luck in the world? _**WHY?**_", she started banging her head against the door; her mother wouldn´t arrive home till ten, and going down to the restaurant and tell her she lost the keys would be humiliating and no doubt cause a whole argument of why she had left the house in the first place…

God, she had the worst luck in the world, didn´t she? First, she gets bitten by a werewolf! Then expelled! She gets judged in a fucking hardware store, and now she lost her goddamn keys! Seriously, what the hell! Did she kill anyone in her previous life? What in God´s name could she had possibly done to deserve this?! This was the worst week of her—

"Hey.", Sofia quickly turned her head, that voice had come from a man. He seemed to be in his early forties, and yet he still looked very charming; with short dark brown hair and a well shaved beard. His body build was incredibly well kept; those guns were amazing! His abs were probably even better. Was he an angel sent from Heaven? "You dropped this. It´s your keys, right?", he was.

"Y-Yes!", she answers nervously and too quickly; she must sound like a teenager fangirl-… Wait. "Yes, those are mine.", she repeats herself, this time steadier. "Where did you find them?"

"At the back of the stairs; I saw them falling from your pocket.", he answers, with that big smile of his. God, this man was definitely a fine specimen. "Sorry, didn´t even introduce myself. My name´s Nathan Walker.", he lifts his hand to shake hers, and Sofia does without hesitation.

"Nice to meet you, Nathan. I´m Sofia, I live right here.", she smiled nervously; she really needed to work in her social skills around good-looking men. "Thank you for bringing my keys, I´m so clumsy sometimes… I was just about to bring the door down."

"I´m sure you would have.", he smiled again, coming a lot closer. "Well, here´s your keys.", he lifted them up high; her brows pulled together as she looked at him curiously, what was he doing exactly?, "Come and get them."

"Ha, ha, ha. _Funny._", making fun of her height was not amusing, she was being sarcastic (if anyone was wondering). She jumped once, managing to get her keys, but ended up holding his hand as well.

Something was… _**different.**_

The minute she touched his hand something deep inside of her growled, a warning from her wolf. That maybe she shouldn´t be this close to this man; that there was something **off** and _very wrong_ about him.

Sofia quickly withdrew, bringing her keys with her and stepping back only a few inches. Nathan looked surprised of her sudden action. "Is something wrong?", he asked, and his voiced seemed to show truthful concern. "I´m sorry if I did something to upset you."

She shook her head, "No, you didn´t do anything wrong.", but her wolf instincts were sky rocking, she needed to get away from him and fast. "I just have this huge headache, maybe we should—"

"You´re lying.", he interrupted her; and just like that, his beautiful smile turned into a sinister one, full of wickedness. "Your heart skipped a beat, you see. Don´t worry, you´ll learn how to hear it too along the way."

"W-What?", her voice shook, the fear beginning to emerge. "What are you talking about?", he chuckled, and that´s where she realized who he was – the monster had made the same sound. He wasn´t an angel, he was a demon with a wolf suit. "_**You.**_", she immediately tried to open the door, but was stopped by a strong hand holding her shoulder. "Ow!", god that hurt. "Let go or I swear—"

"Now, _Sofia_, let´s not be too hasty about this. You still haven´t had your full moon yet, so you´re still pretty weak to fight me.", he explained carefully, increasing the force in her shoulder; she whimpered in pain. "But even if you did, let´s face it, a Beta can´t beat an Alpha."

"Alpha? Beta? What the hell are you talking about?", was this a werewolf thing or something? Sofia was pretty confused right now.

"Oh, right. You don´t know that yet, do you? Well, to make it short, in a werewolf pack there´s a hierarchy. The Alpha is the boss, and the Betas are the good little soldiers. Guess which one are you.", he taunted gloomily; she was ready to rip his arm to shreds.

"Let go of me.", she spat at him, her claws beginning to take form. "Or I´ll show how good of a soldier I am."

"Making threats already? Good. You´re learning.", Nathan came closer, she could feel his breath against her ear – she was disgusted. "I can´t wait to see you on the full moon, you´re going to be just _perfect_, I can feel it. That rage build up inside of you…", he moaned, gently putting one of her locks behind her ear. "It´s going to explode tomorrow, isn´t it? You can feel it under your skin, trying to get out? Make it easy for you and don´t fight it, Sofia. Trust me, it´s going to feel so good to finally be able to pierce those claws through someone´s skin, taste their flesh… You´re going to **love** it, I just know it."

She felt even more repulsed by Nathan´s little villain speech – this guy was a fucking psychopath! One that could transform into a giant wolf and rip you to shreds with his teeth. Sofia felt rage alright, towards him, she had the desire to rip his head off.

"_**Get off me.**_", she spat at him, showing her fangs in warning. "You disgusting psychopathic perverted asshole!"

Nathan chuckled lowly, letting go of her slowly, but not before patting gently down her back. She wanted to throw up. "Down, girl. You´ll have plenty of time to fluoresce that anger.", he softly said, and took a few steps back, taking in the sight of the yellow eyed Sofia. "You look lovely."

"Fuck you."

"Not yet, but maybe later.", he winked, and she growled in return. "See you tomorrow. And don´t worry, I won´t hurt your mother – you´ll do it for me anyway."

And then he left; Sofia immediately opened the door and entered quickly. She fell to the ground, fear and rage emerging as one; she didn´t know what was going to happen tomorrow, but if Nathan came any closer she was sure she would use those set of claws on him – Beta or not.

* * *

She didn´t waste a second, Sofia went straight to her computer, searching for any abandoned buildings she could spend the night in. Away as possible from nearby citizens, she didn´t want anyone getting hurt – especially her mother.

And fortunately, she did find something. A hospital had shut down almost twenty years ago, but the building was still intact, a nice fit, it was away from the metropolitan zone and she doubted there were any homeless people sleeping inside. The place looked creepy as hell. But hey, she was a werewolf! Werewolf beats demonical spirit anytime!... Right?

She heard the door open, her mother had arrived home; she wrote down the address and quietly shut down the computer.

"Sofia?", her mother called, "Can you come to the kitchen? We need to talk."

"Sure.", she answered and headed towards the room. Her mother was already sited across her, she seemed tense. "Is something wrong?", she asked, thinking the worst.

"Uh? No, no. It´s just-… Maybe you should sit.", Sofia did just so, still very worried. "You do remember I used to teach, right?"

"Yeah, math. Why?", where was she going with this?

"Well, I sent my curriculum a few months ago—"

"What? Really? Why didn´t you tell me?", she practically shouted, this was a big deal.

"It´s the first time in many years I sent it to other schools. I wasn´t sure they would hire me, and I didn´t want to worry you.", Carla explained, "But… they did."

Her jaw dropped, quickly forming into a big smile. "Oh my God, really? That´s great news! Why are you being so nervous?"

"That´s the other thing…", she bit her lip, clenching her hands slightly. "The school that accepted me isn´t in New York."

"Oh… Then where is it?"

"In California."

Sofia became quiet, frowning ever so slightly. "California? As in-the-other-end-of-the-country _California_?", she shook her head, that far away?

"Yes, that one.", her mother answered, clearly more nervous than before. "Beacon Hills, to be specific… Are you okay?"

"Okay? How can you-…", she got up; this was too much information – everything. "You want us to move to California? _California?_ Mom, how are we going to get the money to buy a house in California? We barely get by here!"

"I found a low rent apartment there, it´s not as big as this one but it will get us by.", she explained again, raising her voice somewhat.

"Not as _big?_ Mom, I don´t know if you noticed but this apartment isn´t big!", Sofia was almost screaming, "My school´s bathrooms are bigger than this!"

"Well, you´re not in school anymore, are you?", this time was Carla´s turn to shout, lifting herself from the chair. "Look, I know it´s a big change but-… I wasn´t going to accept it but when I tried to enlist you in other schools they—"

"Let me guess, **Hayley!**", of course that little snake wouldn´t stop with her expulsion. No, she had to get help from Daddy and destroy any change of getting a life here. She should´ve killed her when she had the chance.

"Yes – _Hayley!_ Apparently what you did got around! The only options I had were the low level schools…", her mother responded back; this made Sofia twitch.

"_Low level schools?_ My God, mom! It´s not like I´m going to turn into a criminal the minute I walk in!"

"**Right!** Sorry I take concern into my daughter´s wellbeing!", she got closer to Sofia; she just wanted her daughter to understand. "I´m not putting you in one of those schools, it´s too dangerous. End of discussion."

If only she knew her daughter was the thing people should be worried about…

"So, _what?_ The other option is move to the other end of the country?!"

"Why can´t you just be happy?", Carla shook her head, sighing deeply. "I finally got a job offer – for my field. Do you know how hard that is? And it´s a good school, they will accept you."

"Oh, _will they?_ That´s just great, isn´t? Just…", Sofia bit her lip, moving away from her mother. She just couldn´t believe they were moving… To California! They had their lives here, she couldn´t picture herself in any other place. Especially with this new situation of hers, how would she handle it a new environment? Things would not end well.

"Why are you so upset? Is it…", Carla cleared her throat, what she was about to say was not easy. "Is it because of your father?"

Sofia´s eyes widen, she could feel her heart stop beating, her breath getting a lot harsher. "_No._", she said very calmly, though tears were clearly starting to from. "You do _not_ bring him up. You _don´t_ get to bring him up!"

"Sofia—"

"**No!**", she screamed this time, not caring who heard. "This isn´t about him. This isn´t about _me_ wanting for _him_ to find us! I don´t care about that _filho da puta_1, he can rot in whatever hellhole he crawled himself in!", she cleaned her face, getting as far away from her mother as she could. "He doesn´t get to appear in front us like nothing happened, he doesn´t get to do that."

"I know, I know…", Carla tried to get closer, but Sofia just took another step back. "…I´m sorry I brought him up."

She shook her head, turning away from her mother. "I´m going to bed."

"Sofia, please—"

"_Mãe_, I´m tired. I´m going to bed… We´ll talk tomorrow.", and Carla let her go, watching as Sofia closed the door to the bedroom. They didn´t say anything else that night, she didn´t even went to check on her. She knew when she had messed up.

* * *

_Yeah, a long chapter!_

_God, it took me all day to write this. _ But I hope you like it._

_And yeah, Sofia´s dad was an asshole that lied to his wife and tricked her into leaving her job to move to the United States. He said he had a better job offer there and they could provide a better life for Sofia; of course, that was a lie. He was delusional, believing the "American dream" to the very core._

_Well, things didn´t turn out so great; he ended up in a dead end job scrubbing toilets and Carla couldn´t find a job as a teacher anywhere, so she had to resort to attending tables. He later left, leaving a letter saying he was sorry he had caused this and couldn´t stand being near them because it remind him of the big mistake he made._

_Kind of a delicate spot to Sofia…_

_And also, the introduction of Sofia´s bite giver - Nathan. Yeah, he´s a perverted asshole. The reason why he bit her will be explained next chapter! :)_

* * *

_1 Translation: son of a bitch_


	8. Day Five

God, she hated the sun. Especially when it hit her square in the face; why did her curtains suck so much?

She (aggressively) hid her face under the pillow, grunting loudly – she wasn´t a morning person; especially after last night. This whole "Hey, let´s move to California!" thing had been too fast, it hit Sofia like a bullet.

She wasn´t prepared for it, and then her mother had to bring up her father… She hated that bastard, _despised_ him. Found him pathetic, actually. A sad little man whom, when things got tough, quit.

He had tricked her mother, deceived her into quitting her own job and move to New York; he said he had a better job offer, that they could provide a better life for Sofia… That asshole had nothing he promised. Got stuck in cleaning toilets, suits him right.

However, her mother had no luck either – no one was hiring a math teacher apparently (well, one that was a Portuguese immigrant anyway). She had to get a job as a waitress; and Sofia was having difficulty in adjusting to this new world her father had brought them into.

The kids… they made of fun of her. Of her accent and whatnot, calling her an illegal immigrant and other racist shit that made her feel a lot more uncomfortable than she already was. Especially that rich bitch – _Hayley Wilson_. She despised Sofia the minute she saw her, made her life a living hell.

And almost five years ago, her father had decided he had enough and simply left. But of course he left a letter, saying how sorry he was, that he had to leave because he couldn´t handle the face of disappointment in his dearest ones. She ripped that letter to shreds.

After that, her mother had to get a second job, a waitress payment wasn´t enough for two people. She managed to get one at the mall, serving sweets. On bad days, she would drive Sofia there and secretly give her some free gummy worms (her favorite); they would talk about school and movies and boys… She liked those moments.

"Sofia?", she peeked when she heard her mother´s voice, "Are you still asleep?", she asked.

She closed her eyes, sighing deeply, "No."

Her mother came closer, and sat on the far end of the bed. "Can we talk?"

Sofia frowned, looking up. "About what?"

Her mother sighed in return. "…California."

"What about it?", she stretched up, "You´ve apparently made your decision, we´re going to move to California. It won´t matter what I´ll have to say, so why bother."

"Sofia…", Carla had made a move to get closer, but when she saw her daughter flinch she stopped. "Please, try to see it from my point of view. Things have been hard on us since we arrived here, I couldn´t even do what I loved anymore… And now this thing with your expulsion… Beacon Hills might be the start of something new, of a better life. Please, at least try to experience this new opportunity; it might surprise you.", she smiled at her, hoping her daughter would see reason. "Be open to it, that´s all I ask for."

"And if I end up hating this `new opportunity´?"

Carla bit her lip, "Then we´ll talk. But please try, Sofia. What do you have to lose?"

"Fine.", she answered quickly, and went back to the covers. "Don´t you have work to go to?"

Her mother only shook her head, standing up as quickly as possible. "I won´t bother you more with this; but maybe you should start packing? Moving begins soon.", she warned, and was met with a simple shrug.

"Whatever.", Sofia responded into her pillow; hearing her mother sigh and closing the door behind her.

This was not the start of a good day.

* * *

She doesn´t know what hits her, but it hits her hard.

This… _**rage,**_ it comes from nowhere, with no warning whatsoever.

Maybe it´s because of her father, or maybe it´s because she´s had a pretty shitty week, or maybe it´s because she sees her – **Hayley.** The blonde bimbo that got her expelled (okay, she got herself expelled, but she wasn´t thinking straight), she´s with her boyfriend and their little group of followers – oh, sorry – _friends._

Sofia had decided to take a walk, to calm her nerves, and it was almost night time when she decided to go home and start chaining herself up before the full moon came; but then, she sees her. All smiley and happy… It strives something in her, something primal and wild, the kind of wrath that makes you kill anything with a pulse.

They´re entering a bar, to probably talk before they hit a nightclub or something, it´s a good place, it has nice music coming from inside. And she doesn´t know why, but she follows them in, entering the establishment with the kind of confidence she had never felt before; in fact, she had never felt better in her entire life.

Hayley doesn´t see her right away, too busy in sliding her hand into her boyfriend´s leg, so she sneaks up on her. It only takes a slight touch on her shoulder before her blue eyes turn and widen enormously. Sofia knows right away this is going to be fun.

"S-Sofia.", she smells of fear, good. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, having _fun._", she smirks widely, this makes Hayley flinch. "Since you got me expelled and all."

"Go away, Rios.", Ken says right away, and tries to push her more towards him. "We´re here to have a good time, not to cause trouble."

"Is she the one who—", one of Hayley´s sheep tries to talk, but she immediately shuts up when Hayley gives her the death glare. She probably doesn´t want to piss Sofia off more than she already is right now, it isn´t working though.

"Yeah, you should leave _Sophie._", this time is one of Ken´s football buddies. She forgot how dumb he sounded.

"It´s So-_phi-a_, not So-_phie._", she corrects him, but he just shrugs like it´s not a big deal not knowing someone´s name _when you´re talking to them._

"Whatever, just leave.", Ken intervenes; though she can´t help but smell his arousal. Is it because Hayley´s hand is still on his thigh?... Or is it because he actually likes this side of Sofia?

"_Oh,_ you don´t want me here?", she sarcastically whines, and slightly bends over the table, getting a lot closer to him. "I thought you did. You know, since your girlfriend´s hand isn´t working anymore."

Hayley immediately moves her hand away, Sofia can´t help but chuckle.

"Leave.", Hayley finally speaks after a long time being silent. This is new, before she wouldn´t have hesitated in insulting her in the worst possible way; looks like she really did scare her. A twisted sense of pride filled Sofia. "Please."

"Well, since you said please and all…", she pretends she´s thinking over it, but then a huge smile reveals itself. "**No.**", and grabs Hayley shoulder by force, pushing her out of Ken´s embrace and right into the floor. She loves the way she whimpers. "_Oops_, my bad."

"You bitch!", Hayley shouts from the ground, and Ken quickly stands to rush to her, but Sofia stops him. She places a hand above his chest, her lips going over his ear; his arousal seems to spike from her touch.

"Come meet me down back. You won´t regret it.", she winks at him, and throws a glance at poor little Hayley. Thinking of how could she have ever been afraid of this pathetic being standing before her. "I deserve a better class of criminal.", she mumbles and leaves without saying another word.

But she can still hear the tears going down Hayley´s face as she closes the door, and instantly laughs.

It´s almost dark out, and she´s still there, her back leaning against the cold wall. She almost calls it quits, but then she sees that male figurine at the corner of her eye.

"What took you so long?", she knew it. She knew he would show up; he always had a thing for women in control, if he realizes it or not.

"Hayley was crying…", he explains, and gets closer. "Told her I had to smoke. She believed me.", that smug on his face was not discreet.

"Of course she did.", Sofia grabs his shirt and brings him closer, one of his hands relaxes against the wall. "After all, you´re the _perfect_ boyfriend."

"Don´t get all judgmental now.", he smirks and slowly moves his lips towards her. "After all… You´re the one that asked for my company."

"Yeah…", the smell of arousal on him was strong. "I guess I did.", she sees this as an opportunity and grabs his neck, pushing him against the wall; a hard kiss was met right after.

Ken moans in pleasure, his hands moving to her hips quite quickly as he tongue seems to slip inside her mouth. And Sofia lets him, moans also coming out of her lips, he seems to enjoy that. She then stops for a moment, possibly to take a full breath, and looks at him straight in the eye. She notices his dilated pupils; he wants it _so bad_, doesn´t he?

"Let´s do it."

"Right here?", she licks her lips, her hand seductively going under his shirt.

"I have condoms on my back pocket.", he responds quickly, "I just… I love this _new_ you… Come on, it will be fun."

"I guess so…", Sofia says lowly, her lips threatening to give Ken another make out session. "There´s just one problem."

"What?"

She smirks right away, going into his ear very slowly, all the while using her leg to tease the bulge in his pants. "Here´s the thing, Ken…", she lets a husky breath out, he moans in excitement. "Unlike Hayley, I have actual self-respect.", and hits him right in the groin, he goes down so quickly it´s hilarious. He screams in pain, and by God, she loves it.

"Bitch!", he lets out, and Sofia can´t help but compare this scene with the previous one with Hayley, they both made a good pair of pathetic sluts.

"You should stick with Hayley, you guys are perfect for each other.", she contemplates with amusement and leaves.

But not before she sends a little text to Miss Perfect:

"_You should check on your boyfriend, I "accidentally" hit his hard on._

_P.S. I misjudged you, Hayley. You really are a martyr – he´s such a bad kisser, I don´t know how you can still date him._

_Lots of kisses,_

_- Sofia"_

She had never felt more free.

* * *

Her mother wouldn´t be home till ten, and when she arrived she would probably just check if she was in bed; so, with a great set of pillows, she made a big figure under the bed. With what happened this morning, her mother wouldn´t disturb her if she was asleep. Probably.

And, well, if she did… It´s better she´d be worried than having her blood on the floor, right?

Sofia grabbed her bag, and left the house; the beast in her was now begging to be released, and she didn´t know how much she could hold on. Anything could set her off right now, and her act of revenge did not help – in fact, it made her wolf stronger.

"_Maybe I shouldn´t have…"_, she began to think, but stopped at the memory of Hayley´s past actions: the name calling, the torn books, and there was also that time she took her clothes when she was in the shower (Sofia had to borrow clothes from the lost and found… Safe to say, it had not been a good day). The guilt soon faded; the anger rising within her.

She quickly arrived to the abandoned hospital (thank God for her advanced speed), and it was as creepy as she expected. She hated hospitals, especially abandoned ones; why did they always have to look like they just came out from horror movies? It creeped her out, werewolf or not.

Sofia swallowed hard as she took the first few steps into the building, _"Yeah, totally out of a horror movie…"_, she thought as she took another step, grabbing her flashlight as quickly as possible. _"Okay, somewhere in the main floor, don´t want to get lost in here…", _she decided and began to search for a steady room.

Her steps became quicker when she felt her canines starting to grow, her control slowly fading away. She practically brought a door down with her urgency, landing on a small patient´s room, it was still creepy as shit, but her mindset was not on that right now.

She hastily took out her chains and bounded them between the bars of a heater (the only thing that seemed to hold her for at least a few hours) and used the collar to her own advantage. Yeah, she looked like a dog, great joke; but this needed to restrain Sofia, otherwise… She bit her lip, she didn´t want to visualize the consequences.

She growled lowly, her nails scratching the floor beneath her, it was starting, the turning – the primal need to rip something to shreds. She could feel her face change shape, she was about to lose it. And that´s when she heard it. _Steps._

Her great sense of hearing could pick on it, that someone was just entering the hospital, and the smell… She knew that scent.

Sofia growled in anger, the wild wolf was almost let out, and now all it rained were emotions – and all she could feel was fury towards that man, the monster that had turned her.

She heard him chuckle, that malicious and low laugh, he was just outside the door. "Sofia, Sofia…", he taunted softly, and entered the room with that big smirk on his face. "Did you really think this would work?"

Sofia growled again, this time pushing the chains with her as she advanced on him, she wanted to rip his throat apart. "_**Leave!**_", her voice was almost inhuman, trying so hard to control the beast within her. "_**You… BASTARD! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!**_", she practically screamed, so filled with rage and wanting to have some clarity in this whole fucked up mess. "_**TELL ME!**_"

"Oh, Sofia…", he quickly grabbed her chin, pushing her against the wall with ease; it didn´t matter if she was turning on the full moon, she was still a Beta, and he was her Alpha. "Such a stupid little girl you are.", he said gently, like a lullaby. God, he was such a cliché villain… "Let me give you another werewolf lesson, _an Alpha is only as strong as his pack._ So, if said pack is slaughtered by very unwise hunters, want to know what I become?", he throws her to the floor, the sound that she makes when she hits the hard concrete floor is not pretty. "_Weak_, Sofia. Almost as weak as an Omega! The lowest of wolfs, _pathetic._"

"_**YOU—**_", she is stopped by a foot stepping on her stomach, she whimpers in pain.

"You know, I wasn´t going to turn you when I saw you. Alone, in that park, with no one but your slim and _oh so breakable_ body.", Nathan let out another dark chuckle, the force in his foot increasing. "_My-…_ One of my Betas was still alive, though not for much longer. She was hit by an arrow filled with wolf´s bane. It´s like poison to us, you see… It was meant to be a slow and painful death…", his voice had changed when he mentioned this mysterious Beta, almost like an emotion of grief had taken over him. But it didn´t last long. "And I was just waiting. Waiting for someone young and strong to come my way_... _But then I saw the way you fought, the way you tried so hard to survive. Your witty comments were meant to appear you weren´t scared, weren´t they? You were a breath of fresh air from all the other ones. They all begged for mercy and took death so easily! So boring!... But not you. You were _**different.**_ I was like that before I was turned."

"_**I´M NOTHING LIKE YOU!**_", Sofia screams like an animal, and that was it – she was gone.

"_Oh,_ but that´s where you´re wrong, Sofia…", he looked at her chains and smirked, slowly taking them in his hand, his claws stroking the metal so gently. "…You are _exactly_ like me.", he cuts of the hold and let´s go of the pressure on her stomach.

The animal inside of her sees this as an opportunity and lashes out, her teeth sinking into his neck; although, this doesn´t last long. Nathan grabs her neck and easily pushes her teeth out of his flesh, sending her again to the floor. She´s on all fours, and the grip on her neck is strong, though she still tries to escape by scratching whatever part of his body she can touch, it´s useless nonetheless.

"_**Stay.**_", his snarl is inhuman and filled with authority, this shows Sofia he´s the one in charge – he´s the Alpha. If she disobeys, she dies; that´s what her primal mind tells her. "Good girl. Now…", he picks up a napkin from his pocket, Sofia´s senses spiral out of control – she knows this smell… It´s— "Your mother. Such a kind waitress, and beautiful woman all in all. How your father ever managed to leave her is appalling.", his voice is twisted with pride.

This is what he always wanted, he wanted to turn Sofia into the monster he was. He wanted her to kill her own mother. "_Smell_ it, Sofia. Doesn´t it smell good? Doesn´t it just make you run to her and sink those precious little fangs into her fragile skin? Taste her blood?"

The human part of her wants to scream no, that she´s better than the beast Nathan is making her out to be; but she can´t. Her wolf is too in control, _**it**_ wants the bloodshed, _**it**_ wants to slash and bite and taste her own mother´s blood.

Nathan´s hold is loosing up, and the monster within her wants to run to that small restaurant and kill everyone inside. And he _knows_ it. "That´s it. Feel the wolf within you, let it take over, let it bring you the bloodlust you desire.", his words are spoken so softly and caring, like a father would say to its own daughter to lift up her spirits. But in this scenario, his tone is just sickening. "Make _your_ Alpha proud.", he whispers at last, and let´s go.

Sofia runs out of that room, the only thing on her mind is the death of her mother. But as she reaches for the main entrance, she sees herself. The reflection of the main door is making her see the full transformation, and she´s hideous.

The overgrown hair in her face, her frown, her fangs, her claws… And her bright yellow eyes. It brings her back to the time she almost ripped Hayley to shreds, she remembers why she _stopped._

She looks closely to the reflection, a foreign sight hard to take in… That´s when she notices the bracelet around her left hand, it´s an old one, she´s had it since she was eleven; it was handmade, the color black with the exception of her first name in red – it had been a gift from mother when they had arrived to New York.

Sofia snaps out of it.

"_No…_", her voice was still uneasy, but she had regained control again. She wasn´t letting the wolf out again, she was taming it – with the memories of her mother. "_I´m not doing it…"_

She feels something push her to the ground again, laying on her back with a whimper. She looks up, it´s Nathan again (of course).

"You got to be kidding me…", he´s annoyed, angry, "_**YOU DO AS I SAY!**_", he screams at her, his eyes turning into the shade of red Sofia fears. "**I´M**_** YOUR **_**ALPHA!**"

"_No, you´re not!_", she growls at him; he wasn´t _anything _to her. "_You don´t control me! You don´t control it!_", she looks smug, and that makes Nathan frown, confused. "I_ control it! Not _you!_"_

Realization strikes him when he sees that she´s talking about her wolf part, he laughs like never before. "_Oh_, Sofia, Sofia…", he smirks, his foot going once again to her stomach. The force in it hard enough to make Sofia whimper like a kicked puppy. "You do not control it – _you are it. _And trust me, when things get too rough, you will let it out. And when you do…", he moans in pleasure, and all she wants to do is vomit. "…It´s going to be beautiful."

He moves his foot away, kneeling beside her with a gentle hand caressing her hair. "You´re moving, aren´t you? Beacon Hills?", he toys with one of her locks, before finally pushing it behind her ear. "You´re going to have a lot fun there, I just _know_ it.", he leaves his touch, smiling as he stands up and gets ready to leave. "I´m going to let you go for now, Sofia. But don´t worry. I´ll be back when you´re just ready.", Sofia lets out a growl, and Nathan licks his lips in return.

He closes the door as if he knows something she doesn´t; and she´s too afraid to ask.

* * *

Well, the trip to home was less shameful than she expected. "At least you didn´t rip your own mother´s throat out…", she tries to encourage herself, but she can´t help but feel Nathan has the upper hand here. That he knows she´s going to lose in the long run… How, she doesn´t know, but the feeling is still there.

She climbs up the outside staircase, noticing the sun is almost up. How long had she stayed at that hospital? She really needed to get a watch.

Sofia climbs to her room, and sees that her mother hasn´t found out yet that she really isn´t asleep. She sighs and lets her bag go to the floor carelessly, feeling very tired…

She exits her bedroom, moving slowly towards her mother´s; she knocks on the door once, and peeks inside, she´s still asleep.

She quickly enters, going under her sheets like the times she was little and was afraid the boogeyman would get her if she wasn´t quick to jump into bed. She snuggles under her mother´s arm, taking in her scent gently, desperately clinging into her embrace. "Sofia?...", her mother´s voice is lazy, having awaken up from her daughter's sudden touch. "Why are you in bed with me?", she asks softly, one of her hands going to caress her hair.

"I´m sorry.", she says into her chest, "We can move to California, I was just… I was scared.", she confesses and enjoys her mother´s affection. "I´m sorry…"

"It´s okay, Sofia.", Carla smiles into her hair, and lets out a small giggle. She forgot how cute her daughter looked when she was like this. "It´s okay, you´re safe with me."

"I know.", she closes her eyes slowly, falling asleep from her mother´s affectionate embrace.

She makes herself a promise: whatever Nathan was planning, she wasn´t going to let him hurt her mother.

* * *

_YAY! THE END! :D_

_God, it took me so long to finish this, you have no idea! XD_

_So, this is the end of Sofia´s first week as a werewolf. Please leave reviews about what you thought. :)_

_Oh, and yes, I decided I´m going to roleplay her in the future. If you want to visit her, this is her url: (that-stupid-little-girl)(.tumblr)(.com)  
_

_Hope you enjoyed this little fanfic of mine!  
_


End file.
